Exit Pass
by HElRosa
Summary: Dean is a retired wrestler who now coaches WWEs developmental talent and one of his quiet students decides to test his patience… more than once, it turns out. Contains spanking and BDSM themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Great work today guys, you may all go, class dismissed," Dean Ambrose said with an almost fond smile to the varied group of men and women in front of him, none of whom had anything in common, except the unconventional desire to one day become the best damn wrestler in the world.

"Apart from you, Jessie," he said, just as the lady in question was about to slip past him.

"Good luck," another wrestler smirked at Jessie as she strode past her, right towards the exit, freedom and no doubt a well deserved drink at the bar next door with the other developmentals after such a long slog of a session.

Jessie was sure that Dean had heard the comment and could hear the sniggers of others aimed at her, but she noted that he ignored them.

"Can you take a seat in the office, please? It's unlocked," Dean ordered, briefly clocking eyes with Jessie, before quickly taking his attention away again to speak to another developmental.

Jessie immediately obeyed and tried to contemplate how the inevitable conversation might go as she waited for him, but found she couldn't. The truth was that she felt excited and very anxious, all at the same time. He had finally noticed her and was about to give her attention, just her, alone, no one else. Jessie wasn't quite sure when her interest in Dean had begun. Naturally all the developmentals had initially been excited that Dean, a former WWE champion, member of the legendary Shield and someone who would undoubtedly be inducted into the Hall of Fame one day, would be one of the wrestlers coaching them, but overtime he'd become familiar to them. He wasn't quite a friend, though Jessie thought he had probably become one to a few of them. Though not her, of course. To her he remained a little bit aloof and this had only served to increase her slow building interest in him. She wanted his attention, in any way she could get it. But now she was going to get it, she wasn't sure she wanted it all that much anymore.

"Jessie," Dean said with a sigh as he entered the office from behind where Jessie was sat.

"I just thought we should have a chat about the issue you seem to be having with punctuality recently."

He was grunting and sighing as he spoke, pulling out a chair from the other side of the desk to sit on as he was talking, as if this was all a big hindrance and he wanted to get it over with quickly. Jessie quickly felt like a nuisance to him and regretted that she was making him waste his time. The frown that had formed on Dean's face and was directed solely at her didn't help either. But it was kind of a sexy frown, one that Jessie had rediscovered recently in his old WWE Shield promos…

"So, why have you been late three times in a row now?"

"I haven't, I've only been late once this week," Jessie corrected him.

"Oh no, that's true, my bad. You've been late for me the last three times _I've_ seen you, including today. Right?"

Dean's tone didn't suggest he was asking for Jessie to do anything other than agree with him.

"Yes."

"Huh, so you're only ever late for me?"

"Yes, but it's just coincidence that I've had you on those days I've been late," Jessie was aware that her eyes were darting around as she spoke. She found being honest important and as that kind of person, telling this small lie felt incredibly uncomfortable right now.

"Of course," Dean smiled, not looking one bit like he believed her. "Why have you been late though?"

"I've overslept," Jessie replied, not able to think of any good reason to be late, ever.

"That's seems very unlike you. You had always been very punctual, up until last week."

Dean waited for a response, but Jessie could only nod. Words didn't come easily to her at the best of times and the intensity of Deans attention all on her, this man whom unbeknownst to him she had spent hours staring at on her laptop, was rendering her mute.

"Is giving me three laps round the ring not enough motivation for you to make sure you arrive on time?"

The three laps wasn't a painful punishment or even particularly embarrassing. However, for someone like Jessie who never liked to stand out, apart from when she was performing, the laps were a deterrent. But the fact that it made sure Dean spent a few seconds yelling at her, and only her, made it all worth it. Any attention from him was good attention, at least she had felt that way, until right now.

"It is enough motivation, I promise I will be on time for your next session." And Jessie meant it, she'd had quite enough of Deans attention now.

"I believe you, but I want to make sure you understand that I won't tolerate tardiness from anyone. Why do you think I make anyone that is late do three laps around the ring?"

Jessie was conscious of the gentle thudding of her heart throughout the whole time she had been alone with Dean, but now it was reaching hammering.

"To punish them?"

"Not really," Dean shrugged, "to be honest I just do it to waste their time. They don't respect mine, so why should I respect theirs?"

Jessie made a small sound of agreement.

"But I think you're on to something there. Maybe I should punish latecomers. What do you think would be an appropriate punishment, Jessie?"

"I don't know," Jessie replied, shaking her head, not wanting to communicate with Dean, but at the same time utterly transfixed by him right now.

"Maybe I should be more specific, what do you think would be an appropriate punishment for _you_?"

This time Jessie just shook her head.

"Well, I have an idea. I think I should spank you. Do you think that's a good idea?"

This time Deans slight smile grew into a much broader smile at the noticeable effect his words were having on Jessie, whose skin was now flushed. Deans words had not come as a shock to Jessie, somehow she was expecting them, she just hadn't anticipated how much she had wanted to hear them.

"I asked you a question, Jessie. Don't be rude now."

"I don't think it's allowed," Jessie said so quietly Dean had to lean forward to hear her.

"It's allowed, if you want it. Do you want it?"

Jessie didn't have to think, she just nodded.

"Lock the door," Dean ordered.

Again Jessie followed his instructions without hesitation.

"Get over here."

Dean beckoned Jessie to him with a simple crook of his finger. He had now strategically scrapped his chair back, leaving a large gap between his knees and the desk, plenty of room for Jessie. Jessie stopped square in front of Dean, instinctively knowing that it exactly where she needed to be.

"You're a good kid, aren't you?" Dean said.

Jessie nodded. She really was, being late to Deans sessions was the most rebellious thing she could think of to do to get the treatment she so badly craved from him.

"And you understand that pissing me off is not a good idea. You don't really want to get on my bad side, kapiche?"

Dean waited for Jessies nod.

"Okay, let's get these pants off," he said, gesturing to the leggings Jessie always wore for sessions.

Jessie didn't act shy, she took them straight off, it was how it should be.

"Your panties as well."

Jessie was a little taken aback, she expected a spanking might go that way, but there was ways of baring her ass whilst protecting her modesty, at least a little bit.

"Come on, I never do half a job… Take your panties off now, Jessie." Dean added when he was not met with swift obedience.

Jessie couldn't look at Dean as she lowered her underwear, she was so embarrassed, but Dean didn't have any problems looking at her. He made it very clear that he was admiring her pussy and only brought his eyes back to her face to speak to her again.

"I'm going to spank you, hard. I will hurt you. Do you still want to do this?"

Jessie was fine with all of that, she didn't know why, but she wanted him to be brutal.

"Yes," she said confidently.

"You've finally found your voice, huh? Don't get used to it, I will make you scream so much you lose it again."

With that Dean suddenly grabbed Jessies wrist and pulled her over his lap. She was sure this was not a pretty scene, she gasped as she fell hard over his firm thighs, a little winded by his physical power already. She didn't have time to assume a more dignified position over his lap, one where her legs were not sprawling apart before the first smack landed splat onto her naked cheek. The sound of it was equally as shocking as the thuddy sting of it, which slowly spread and smarted. Dean allowed her a small moment of respite in which Jessie adjusted her position over his lap before he smacked the other cheek. Then he repeated the action, a smack to each and continued into a rhythm which Jessie could not stop her body dancing to. She had started squirming quickly, far quicker than she thought she would. She considered herself quite tough and it surprised her that a spanking could hurt this damn much. Soon Jessie broke into whimpers, which seemed to please Dean.

"Is this your first spanking, Jessie?"

"Yes!" Jessie cried out, finding it impossible to answer in an even pitch when Dean landed a more intense smack on her cheek to accompany his question.

"Well I'd like to say I'm going hard on you, but I'm not. This is pat-a-cake."

Jessie ignored the jibe and tried to stop groaning, but found that fighting it made it worse and made her want to make even more noise. Deans pace and intensity was relentless, so relentless that Jessies groans were turning into unrestrained yelps of pain.

"Really? Are you breaking, Jessie? You're not going to cry on me, are you?"

"No," Jessie moaned, she was certain she wasn't going to cry. She rarely cried and pain wasn't something that could bring her to tears, no matter how keenly it was felt.

"I thought you might say that, nevermind. I guess I will just have to go that little bit harder."

"No, no you don't need to!" Jessie said, desperately.

"You're right, I don't," Dean suddenly stopped the spanking momentarily, giving Jessie a moment of much needed rest. Then he put his hand to Jessies face to turn her face towards him.

"But I want to. I won't stop until you're lying over my lap completely broken. Do we understand each other?"

For the first time since Jessie had met Dean she saw a glimmer of that cold, crazy bastard he could be, for real. Jessie nodded. Dean smirked and pushed her head roughly down again.

The next round of smacks was harder as Dean had promised they would be and the entire situation became enough for her to cry. Her ass was beyond sore, it felt like a huge swollen mass and the situation was scary. He was beating her, there was no knowing when he would stop and no on was going to intervene. It was all as hot, painful and frightening as Jessie needed it to be.

Jessie was aware that the smacking had eventually stopped, though she didn't know when exactly that had happened.

"You can get up," Dean said, cutting through the fog of her tears and the head cold such heavy sobbing had brought on.

"Oh dear, you do look very sorry for yourself," Dean said, a small ounce of pity to be found somewhere in his tone, when Jessie stood herself up on weak legs.

"Have some tissues, clean yourself up," Dean said, pushing the box on the desk to her.

Jessies breathing took some time to get back to normal, but she was okay and relatively unscathed by the ordeal Dean had just put her through.

"Look at me," Dean demanded after giving her a few minutes. "From now on I will be keeping a very close eye on you. Believe me, I can be very creative in my punishments. There's not a place on your body that will be safe from me if I think you need to be punished again. You got that?"

Jessie nodded.

"Good. Oh and Jessie, now I'm on to you, you better not be late on purpose again. It's just lame and makes me look like a shmuck. I won't lie, that pissed me off, maybe a teensy bit."

Jessie gave Dean a weak smile.

"Now, once you give me three laps around the ring you can get out of here."

"What?" Jessie automatically said, feeling so much more relaxed around Dean now. He might have just beat the holy crap out of her, but now she felt more friendly with him than ever.

"You didn't think you'd get away without giving me my laps did you? You owe me. I want three laps as you are right now. Bare butt. Get your ass out there."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm super proud of this chapter and took a lot of care in writing it. I love it but I'm sure many people won't. One thing you should know about me, if you're interested in my writing, is that I'm a spanko - which means I LOVE spanking and it's a very important part of my life. So if spanking offends you, it's probably best to stop reading my work altogether as most of it will contain spanking!**

**Back to 'Exit Pass' itself - I did not intend it to go beyond a one-shot but I guess me and Dean just secretly love being mean too much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and whether you do or don't, please review! I love hearing people's thoughts on my writing!**

* * *

"In the sha-ahhhhhhh, sha-looooows! In the sha la la la, shallows!"

Dean was singing along to the radio at the top of his lungs in his convertible sports car on his way to work. It was a beautiful day in Las Vegas. The sun was shining, it was warm outside, but not too warm, there was a lovely, refreshing breeze which made perfect weather for driving with the roof down. He'd been ribbed for having a mid-life crisis when he bought the car a few months ago, but he didn't care. All was well with the world and semi-retirement suited him.

He felt almost like a proud father when he arrived at the performance centre and could see members of his class warming up through the doors to the training room, all of them having arrived earlier than need be.

"Good morning!" he said in a sing song voice, pushing open the doors merrily.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

Regals angry voice put Dean on high alert, immediately bursting his happy bubble. Dean hastily took off his sunglasses and threw his bag down so he could find out what had caused the disturbance. What he saw almost made him drop his Ray-Bans.

"GO TO THE OFFICE! BOTH OF YOU! THIS INSTANT!"

Regal was holding Jessie, who never said boo to a goose, by the back of her T-shirt. Her face was almost as red as Regals, she looked furious. Already stomping to the office was Lia, a newcomer who only started two weeks ago and had already caused trouble at the performance centre. She wasn't popular and now it appeared she had even got on Jessie's bad side, which Dean thought was near impossible. How did anybody get on Jessie's bad side? Dean caught Jessie's eye as Regal forcibly pushed her to the office.

"I and Mr. Ambrose will be in there in a moment and if you dare try anything you can forget giving Lia a thrashing, I'll be giving you a bloody good thrashing!"

Dean grimaced, knowing Regal probably meant those words. He wanted to communicate with Jessie and give her some kind of reassurance that whatever this was, he could smooth things over with Regal for her, but he knew that would look too familiar right now.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at? Get back to your training!" Regal yelled at the group at large whom had all stopped what they were doing to watch the commotion. Dean couldn't really blame them for spectating, Lia was bound to get lamped one day, but nobody would ever expect Jessie to do the lamping, if that is what she had done.

Once Regal watched Jessie, making sure she entered the office and didn't make a last ditch effort to escape whatever might happen next, he turned to Dean.

"Everything was fine and quiet in here, then the next thing I knew Jessie was on top of Lia. She had her pinned to the ground." Regal shook his head and rubbed his lined forehead as he paced in agitation. "It gave me the shock of my life. Can you imagine Jessie attacking anyone? It's a good job you got here when you did."

Dean agreed it was good, at least for Jessie, that he had just got here at this precise moment ... but he didn't express that, he didn't say anything and simply followed Regal in to the office as he marched away, making loud footsteps in his smart, expensive shoes. Besides, Dean didn't know enough to comment, he figured he should let Regal take the lead on this one. He felt an old feeling of anxiety rising up in him too. Seeing Regal like that was taking him back many years to when he was a rookie and Regal was tearing into him.

Lia looked at Regal and Dean petulantly as they entered the office, Jessie on the other hand looked suitably subdued, though the flush on her cheeks clearly showed she still felt mad.

"Stand up!" Regal barked at them and Jessie obeyed quickly, she was a smart cookie and knew better than to push her luck.

Lia on the other hand stood up slowly, obviously wanting to be defiant but not quite daring to be, perhaps understanding the gravity of the situation or maybe a little scared of Regal, as any right minded person should be.

"Next time I ask you to do something you need to do it faster young lady and without the attitude," Regal thundered at Lia.

He wasn't shouting but his voice was raised a few notches above normal, enough to show the girls he was angry and he was not to be fucked with.

"What on earth was that all about out there?"

"She started it," Lia immediately said.

"No, you started it!" Jessie replied, equally as fiery.

Dean tried to shoot her a warning look but Jessie didn't catch it.

"Stop this bickering!" Regal snapped. "You will both get a turn to speak. Lia, you go first."

"I was just telling her she had a camel toe and then she went fucking nuts! I was only trying to help her out!"

"If you continue to use that kind of language in front of me I will have you immediately suspended. As it happens right now I'm not considering that option for either of you."

Dean was finding it incredibly hard to keep a straight face at the camel toe comment and couldn't help glancing at Jessie's crotch to confirm what Lia had said. She did unfortunately have a bad case of camel toe. Dean had no idea how Regal managed not to laugh when he was dealing with this kind of ridiculous shit. However, Dean was grateful that the confrontation was over something so silly, it provided him a much needed sense of relief from the tension he was feeling for himself and for Jessie. The fact that Regal was not going for suspensions was very good for both of the girls records, but it also meant he had to be considering another course of action. The knot in Deans chest tightened a little more.

"How exactly did Jessie respond? Be specific please," Regal continued.

"She swore at me and pushed me. I wasn't gonna take that so I pushed her back."

"How did you both end up on the floor clawing at each other?"

"She pulled me down-"

"No, you pulled me down-", Jessie interjected hotly.

"Silence!" Regal snapped.

Jessie had the good sense to shut up, though Dean would have spoke up to tell her to if she hadn't.

"And then what?"

"Well she was hitting me and that."

"Is that all?"

Lia simply shrugged.

"Is that how it was, Jessie?" Regal asked.

Dean was glad to see that Jessie looked ashamed of herself when she answered Regal, contrition would definitely help her earn Regals respect.

"Yes, though I do think Lia pulled me down and we were both kind of pulling at each other. I don't think either of us really got in any hits."

"Then you are both to blame in this situation. This will be the end of this matter. Neither of you will continue this. If either of you dares step a toe out of line from here on out I will be handing you suspensions. Consider this your first warning. Have I made myself clear, ladies?"

Both of the girls nodded.

"Now I think you both owe Mr. Ambrose an apology for ruining the start of his session."

Dean had attempted to hold a neutral expression as Regal had lectured the girls but now the attention was on him he put on a frown that he hoped looked stern.

"Sorry," Lia said first.

"I don't think that's an acceptable apology, do you Mr. Ambrose?" Regal said pointedly, making his meaning very clear.

"No, I don't," Dean replied, though really the only person it mattered to get a real apology from was Jessie.

"I'm sorry I disrupted the start of your lesson, Mr. Ambrose. It won't happen again," Lia said.

Everything about her told Dean that she didn't mean a word, but as he didn't care much for her, her sincerity was neither here nor there.

"Thank you, Lia," Dean responded, paying appropriate lip service. Then both he and Regal turned their attention to Jessie, simultaneously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Regal," Jessie was almost bowing to them in turn as she spoke, she was humbling herself quite impressively.

Dean had to fight to remain looking stern, and not smug, as he listened to the new form of address. He made a mental note to make her address him like that again in the future.

"That is not how I would usually behave and I know there is no excuse for how I behaved. I know I've disappointed you both, especially you, Mr. Ambrose,"

Jessie lowered her eyes from the men then added in a small voice,

"You're the last person I would ever want to disappoint, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean felt a sort of fuzzy feeling inside at her words.

"Thank you," he responded in a way which did not convey any of the warmth of feeling he had developed for this girl.

"Apology accepted, from both of you," he added.

"You're dismissed," Regal then said curtly and neither of the girls wasted any time in leaving the office.

"Oh dear. What a start to the day," Regal sighed once he was sure the girls were out of earshot. "I want you to deal with Jessie, unofficially."

Dean felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach. It wasn't as if he was shocked by what Regal was saying, he just didn't know how he felt about it.

"I like her. I can't stand that Lia, let her drown. But Jessie... can you take care of Jessie the way she needs, or will that be an issue?"

Dean understood what Regal felt was needed completely. Regal was a very old school disciplinarian.

Dean shook his head and kept a guarded expression.

"No that won't be an issue. I will deal with Jessie personally."

Dean had not had enough time to decide whether Jessie's behaviour warranted any further action. He'd never thought he would actually be put in a situation where he would need to consider punishing Jessie seriously. But the decision had been made for him. All he knew was that he would always do right by Regal and if this was what Regal thought was best, he would make sure to fulfil his wishes to the best of his ability.

* * *

Dean decided to have a quiet word in Jessie's ear as everyone was going to the changing rooms at the end of the session to inform her of her fate. He caught her gently by the elbow and inclined his head to speak to her.

"Cancel your plans tonight. I'm coming to your place at 7. We've got some business to attend to."

Jessie didn't look surprised by his comments, merely resigned to the fact she was going to get a spanking for her antics today. Dean found interesting, it suggested she had taken her previous two spankings far more seriously than he had.

"That's fine, I don't have any plans anyway," she replied.

"I don't care. Just be ready."

Dean didn't really like being an ass to her. He enjoyed teasing her and acting like a top around her, but he didn't want to be downright rude to her. However, he felt it was what was needed right now to make a distinction between what would happen tonight and what had happened before. Dean let go of her elbow abruptly and turned away from her quickly to make sure he didn't show any guilt on his face about how he had just spoken to her.

* * *

Dean had been rehearsing how the evening was going to go whilst he drove to Jessie's place. He entrusted the universe with most things, but this didn't seem like something he could just 'go with the flow' with. He'd made a promise to Regal and he also owed it to Jessie to make sure he got it right. He was debating whether he should have sought advice from Regal first about how to go about it but he hadn't wanted to risk letting the cat out of the bag about the indulgences he'd allowed himself to have with Jessie, he wasn't sure Regal would approve. It could be regarded as an abuse of his position.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself, physically and mentally giving himself a shake down as he reached the small block of apartments that Jessie lived in. It was a cute, well maintained place, he thought about the kind of people that probably lived here, doddery old ladies perhaps. He certainly hoped that was the case as he didn't want to cause Jessie to receive complaints about noise disturbances...

She quickly answered her door, not leaving him waiting long. Dean took a moment to observe what Jessie was wearing, he had never seen her in her civvys, so to speak. She was dressed very simply in a long black cardigan with a floral print top underneath, paired with jeans. She looked sweet, but Dean couldn't let that distract him from his mission.

"Hello, come in," Jessie addressed him politely and stood aside for him to enter, making herself small against a wall of the narrow entrance. She looked nervous and unsure of what to do with herself, she'd obviously been giving this a lot of thought too.

Dean didn't reply and opted to glower at her instead. He acted on his initiative to take control of the situation instantly and opened the inner door that she had left ajar further. It revealed a small lounge with an attached kitchenette. The place was immaculate and decorated with feminine soft furnishings and various pieces of decor which had slogans on them like, 'she dreamed so she did'. It was cheesy, yet also endearing. He took a moment to scan the space for an appropriate spot to do the deed then made his first command.

"Stand in front of the couch."

She obeyed without giving him any trouble. So far, so good. He then stood himself in front of her, folded his arms and stared down at her. He took a dramatic deep breath through flared nostrils, then began.

"How dare you."

Dean almost wanted to laugh because the words coming out of his mouth did not sound like him at all, he was channelling Regal as much as he could, remembering the things he had said to him all those years ago when he had been on the receiving end of a bollocking.

"How dare you," he repeated, putting extra emphasis on the words this time, "even think about behaving the way you did today. I do not expect to come to my lessons and be disrespected that way by anyone, least of all you. What made you think it was acceptable to attack a colleague?"

He was shouting, louder than he intended to, but it seemed to be having a good effect on Jessie as she had a 'rabbit caught in headlights' look about her.

"Answer me!" He yelled, even louder, when Jessie continued to say nothing and simply take the telling off on her chin.

He admired her willpower to do that, without backchat. She was a better person than him. But he had to get something out of her, she had to participate in her own punishment, that was an important part of it.

"Nothing. I was not thinking clearly," she finally replied.

"No, you were not. What might have happened if Mr. Regal did not step in?"

He decided to go with the 'no first names' precedent Regal had set, figuring it worked in this situation.

"I might have hurt her or she might have hurt me."

"Yes. And then what? Is it possible this might have gone further and been a whole lot worse for you?"

Dean watched her think before she answered the question.

"Yes, if we had the opportunity to have a real fight somebody might have reported us and then we would have both been in serious trouble."

Dean couldn't help smiling at the last bit.

"You are still in serious trouble, Sweetheart."

Jessie made a visible nervous swallow, then said,

"Can I ask what punishment Lia will receive?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, then decided now was the right time to do something he had been meaning to do. He let Jessie get a good look at the new, harder set of his jaw before he raised his hand and brought it down sharply across the delicate cheek of her face. The blow had been carefully controlled with enough force to snap her head back and shock her, but not enough to leave a bruise on her face. He had big hands and was much stronger than her, so he had to be careful.

Jessie let out an attractive whimper of pain before regaining her composure and looking back at him again. The wounded animal look in her eyes was good, it showed Dean that the slap had the desired effect.

Dean waited a little longer before he answered the question for a few reasons: One; so that he could stare at her coldly, adding to his intimidation of her, two; to admire the perfect outline of his handprint that had blossomed on her face, face slapping was one of his guilty pleasures, one he'd had to curb his whole adult sexual life after he had discovered it, and finally; because it was a not so unreasonable question that deserved an answer. If he had been her in the same position over ten years ago, getting smacked around while the real asshole seemed to be getting away without even a slap on the wrist he'd be ranting and raving. He thought again about how much of a better, calmer, mature grown up she was than he had been.

"Focus on the punishment you're about to receive and what you have done wrong. Do not try to deflect on her. I won't beat her and neither will Mr. Regal. In fact, we won't do anything because she's an idiot. She's already burying her own career but you're not going to do that because you're smart and have more talent in your pinky finger, let alone the rest of her body."

Dean could tell that Jessie wanted to smile at his comments but that she had twigged that she shouldn't appear to be enjoying any part of this. Nevertheless, he still wanted to make it extra clear that he was not doing this for pleasure... at least not for hers anyway.

"Are you turned on right now?" He asked bluntly.

Jessie looked taken by surprise at the question and she was clearly thinking about how to answer before she opened her mouth. She was never thoughtless, it was what made her momentary loss of control that morning so uncharacteristic. He didn't want to punish her, not for real anyway, but he had to maintain discipline in his sessions and trainees.

"I can't help it," she eventually answered with a small sigh.

"Well, you need to control yourself," Dean replied, she didn't need to know that this was unavoidably hot for him too. "And you also need to understand that this is different to the spankings I have given you before. If I don't do this, the alternative is a suspension. You could have fucked up your career already and it hasn't even started yet. Tell me you understand."

When Jessie didn't immediately respond he carried on, taking up the opportunity to crank up the meanness.

"Say 'Yes Sir', unless you want another smack across your face," he said, unfolding his arms and raising his palm, slowly, in readiness.

"Yes Sir," she repeated, flinching at the sight of his hand in a way that Dean found extremely satisfying.

That was good, he'd instilled some fear in her. Now was the time to really start her punishment and give her a reason to cry.

"Take off all of your clothes."

Jessie was clearly disquieted by Deans sudden demand but he could see that she was not considering disobeying. Jessie's quivering hands soon uncovered her pert breasts and the buds of her nipples that stood out hard and pink against the cream of her skin. He had thought long and hard about spanking her naked, considering the effect seeing and feeling her like that would have on both him and her. But he had concluded that the humiliation for her would be far more potent than any arousal that either of them would feel.

"Fetch me your hairbrush," Dean then ordered.

Fear flashed in her eyes again and Dean hoped that was a confirmation that she owned a hairbrush suitable for spanking her with. Though he had made sure to wear a belt as back up anyway. As she turned away to retrieve the item Dean could not help admire her completely naked form. She was well sculpted by the gym but retained a certain feminine softness to her body. He considered smacking her ass as she made her way out, but that would be too crass, it certainly wouldn't be something Regal would do. After a few moments she returned with a small plastic backed hairbrush that she held out to him, in total submission. It didn't look ideal but he thought it would do the job, he tested it against his palm and it packed a sharp sting; it wasn't as flimsy as it had first appeared. He then handed it back to her and instructed her to place it on the arm of the couch.

"I'm going to spank you now and you're going to ask for it. Don't forget to call me 'Sir'"

This was another one of the many humiliations he had planned for her.

"Please spank me Sir," she replied quietly, looking like she wanted to be anywhere other than there, asking to be spanked. The deep pretty blush in her cheeks had now spread to the top of her chest, which pleased Dean.

"I will," he smiled sadistically, then took a firm grip of the top of her slender arm, sat himself in the middle of her couch and pulled her across his lap at the same time in one smooth effortless motion.

Jessie's body was so small compared to Deans that in this position her breasts pressed warmly against his left thigh. He shifted his right thigh so that he pushed her hips up and made her ass his prime target. He straightened her legs out too so that her toes were pressed against the carpet of her floor. She looked beautifully vulnerable like this. Dean listened to her nervous, shallow breathing and placed his right hand heavily on her right buttock, he could feel the tremors in her body. A small part of him wanted to soothe her and tell her that this would all be over soon and that he was a little bit sorry he had to do this. But the stronger, more carnal part of him could not be denied. The lecture he felt he had delivered so well had built excitement in him. He briefly thought about the growing erection in his jeans and how maybe she shouldn't be feeling that digging into her at a time like this, but he decided he shouldn't care. He was a not so secret sadist, it was what made him a good wrestler, but he owed it to Regal for showing him that spanking was another wonderful way to sate his sadistic tendencies. Without another moment of holding back he raised his hand to about the height of his shoulder and gave the first smack. He enjoyed how the feeling reverberated through his hand, making his palm tingle and causing an instant, perfect imprint of his hand to bloom on her cheek. He then quickly followed the blow with another to her left cheek. Then he repeated the action on her right cheek. Left, right, left, right. After just a few smacks he could hear sniffles and glanced at her face to see that her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. She couldn't be crying from the pain, she had to be crying because of something she felt which was more than skin deep. But that was okay, he let her cry and did not comment on her tears. He built the spanking up to a steady rhythm, which was quickly painting her bottom a lovely even pink colour. To Jessie's credit, she hadn't made any other sounds or movements yet, but he knew it had to be hurting her. He increased the strength of the smacks a little, enough to make her body jolt with every smack now, though the couch absorbed most of the movement of her body. Dean could see the muscles in Jessie's legs and cheeks tensing every time he was about to deliver the next blow, a sign that she was fearing the pain of every smack he gave her. When he reached a point of where he was dragging more than sniffles from her and a persistent wail instead he continued the spanking for only a little longer, then paused to reach over to the arm of the couch to grab the hairbrush.

Jessie turned to look at him and Dean pressed his hand down harder on the small of her back to ensure she didn't try to escape when she saw the hairbrush in his hand.

"No!" She moaned, looking incredibly distressed.

"You deserve this," he simply responded before laying into her backside with the hairbrush.

He was careful not to smack as hard as he had been with his bare hand moments earlier. He was aware of how much the hairbrush hurt. Jessie's body bucked and she screamed bloody murder as he made small, deep red round blotches on her cheeks. He sincerely hoped her neighbours all had hearing impediments.

He continued applying the brush until he was sure Jessie's bottom would have developed hairbrush shaped bruises by the next morning. He wanted her to have a physical reminder of the punishment that she would carry with her for at least a few days.

He tossed the brush to the floor when he was done with it and placed his palm on her burning backside. The heat was incredible. He brushed his hands over both her cheeks, admiring how much fuller it felt now and the deep shade of red. He raised his hand to deliver a smack to each cheek with his bare hand, just to finish her off and remind her that he didn't need the brush to teach her a lesson, it was just a cruel addition to an already thorough punishment.

He allowed Jessie to cry it out over his lap. He wanted to continue to rub her cheeks, but the punishment was over now and he felt it wouldn't be fair to continue to abuse her. So instead he rubbed her back gently to help calm her.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked when her crying subsided somewhat, pushing her hair back from her face.

She nodded.

"Why don't you put some PJ's on, something comfy. I will stay with you for a little while. We can watch a movie together, would you like that?"

Jessie managed a tearful smile in reply and Dean smiled back.

"Go on then," he said, giving her ass a friendly pat, one which he thought was probably not quite welcome yet, but he couldn't resist.

She inhaled sharply at the pain he reignited in her skin before pushing herself up off his lap.

"'Job done'", Dean text Regal whilst she was out of the room, then grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table.

Jessie returned wrapped in a dressing gown and wearing PJs, as Dean had suggested. He scooted up on the couch and patted the space next to him. She sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close against his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him. It was the first time they had ever embraced, he reflected it was strange as he had engaged in more intimate acts with her, but his relationship with Jessie wasn't exactly normal.

"Let's see what's on the box," he said as he flicked the TV on.

"I've got '101 Dalmatians' recorded. Let's watch that," Jessie responded.

"Whatever you want, girl."

They watched the first ten or so minutes in silence before Dean spoke, he'd been wanting to say something to her all night, he'd just not found the right moment.

"Please don't ever get yourself in real trouble with Regal."

Jessie looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't. He's... very scary."

"You have no idea," Dean muttered, more to himself than to Jessie, but she heard him anyway.

Jessie frowned, "what do you mean?"

"He's a real disciplinarian. He lives for it. He has a cane and all kinds of kinky things you've probably never seen before. I'm just warning you, you would not want to feel that."

Jessie's frown soon grew into a slow spreading smile.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Now be quiet, I like dogs."

Dean pressed his palm on the back of Jessie's head to encourage her to snuggle against him again but Jessie shimmied away from him, choosing to shoot bolt upright instead so that she could continue her interrogation of him. Dean rolled his eyes at her when she winced at the pressure she had just put on her freshly beaten ass.

"He's spanked you, hasn't he?" Jessie said, riding with the pain through gritted teeth.

Dean tried to put his disciplinarian face back on, but he ended up simply shaking his head and smiling at the scandalised look on her face when his lack of a response seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"Everybody has to take a beating at some point in their lives. Some take more than others. I was once your age and wayyyyy more stupid than you. Believe me if you were anything like I had been ten years ago, we wouldn't be here. I've not got the patience. That man is scary, but he can also be a very benevolent saint," Dean explained.

Jessie laughed but didn't say anything further and settled her head back on to Deans chest.

"I can't believe Regal spanked you," Jessie mumbled against his chest teasingly after a few minutes.

"I can't believe you basically just got yourself spanked and this close to a suspension," Dean put his thumb and forefinger close together to illustrate what he was saying, "over having a camel toe. I think I will take back what I just said. You are actually dumber than me."

"Hey!" Jessie yelled at him and shoved him in the arm, playfully.

Dean laughed at his own joke briefly before remembering there was something else he needed to say to her. He tucked his finger under her chin to coax her into looking up at him.

"On a more serious note, have you learned your lesson tonight?"

Jessie nodded.

"Tell me what you learned."

"I learned that I need to be professional all the time and to take the moral high ground. You know, to stick to my morals?"

Dean nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"And that it doesn't feel nice when you're angry at me. I like it a little bit but not that much, so I'm going to make sure I don't do anything to make you really mad at me, ever again."

Dean shrugged, "that will do for me. Let's watch the rest of this, then I'm going home."

Jessie snuggled back into him again and did as he asked.

He hadn't really been mad at her. He had only been acting, but he was satisfied that Jessie hadn't realised that. He hoped he had got his first real disciplinary spanking right and that he had done Regal proud.


End file.
